


[ART] SpideyNova - Slow Down!

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Marvel Fan Arts [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel TRN123, Nova (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Chibi, Cute, Earth-TRN123, Fanart, Fluff, Kawaii, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little SpideyNova doodle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] SpideyNova - Slow Down!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on DA:  
> http://jessyni.deviantart.com/

 

**Author's Note:**

> Up and Up gel pens on notebook paper.
> 
> I really can't get enough of these two. I think I have a problem. 
> 
> Spidey: N-Nova! Slow down! *cling*
> 
> Spider-Man, Nova (c) Marvel


End file.
